Born this way
by Tuliharja
Summary: A drabble collection about Hashirama, Mito, Madara, Izuna and Tobirama and their little quirks and such connecting to looks. Drabbles aren't connected to each other. R&R!
1. Nail polish

Title: _Born this way_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _A drabble collection about Hashirama, Mito, Madara, Izuna and Tobirama and their little quirks and such connecting to looks._

Disclaimer: _NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _Thank you StepTaichou for betaing this._

* * *

><p><strong>I. Nail polish<strong>

Madara could never understand why women bothered with painting their fingernails. To him it was one of the most useless things that mankind had ever come up with. He could understand why women painted their face, lips and such, but nails? _Never._  
>Yet, Mito still insisted every time they met and had enough time to paint his fingernails.<br>She would grab his hand and force him to sit next to her, just to magically pull from her sleeve some dark nail polish. She would carefully take Madara's hand in hers and start to paint his fingernails while discussing various topics with Madara.

In a way Madara enjoyed their small talks, but he still didn't see the point of the whole ritual Mito insisted executing. So, because of this, he had decided to stick with wearing his gloves while going out. It would have been way too embarrassing for the 'great Madara' to have gone out in the open with his nails painted, yet it would have been pure suicide if he had ruined Mito's 'hard work'. After all, Madara knew better than upset women such as Uzumaki Mito.


	2. Bedroom hair

**II. Bedroom hair**

One of the things that Hashirama enjoyed most in life was brushing Mito's soft red hair. He enjoyed how soft it felt against his callous hands as he would hold it with one while another held the responsibility of brushing. Her hair was light and silky, looking like a wildfire with its own charm that made Hashirama get entranced in ridiculous yet important thoughts, just to get harshly woken up when Mito would hiss from pain from his dazed carelessness.

If Hashirama had learned anything about brushing Mito's long hair it was that her scalp was extra sensitive, so tugging even the slightest bit would result in Mito howling in pain. Though at times that howling would be sign from greatest pleasure as Hashirama had also learned that tugging her hair could cause his wife great pleasure. At times like those, Mito would practically beg Hashirama to untie her hair and mess it, just to later on demand him to fix it. After all, that bedroom hair was only for Hashirama's eyes and no-one else's.


	3. Bowl cut

**III. Bowl cut**

Hashirama was really proud of his bowl cut hair. It was short, easy to keep tidy, not to mention it wouldn't ever get in his way when he was on the battlefield. It was the most stylish and practical hair style that Hashirama could think of. Not to mention that all his hair would be in neat order; unlike his little brother Tobirama's.

Tobirama's hair was spiky and wild-looking, always looking like it had faced a particularly horrible storm. That's why, as the loving and kind big brother that he was, Hashirama decided to lend Tobirama a piece of his fashionable style. It was only right that Tobirama be admired for 'perfect' hair like his.

So the dark-haired boy had one day told Tobirama to sit tight on the chair as Hashirama had brandished scissors and proceeded to cut Tobirama's hair. Yet before he had even managed to cut a few strands of his younger brother's hair, Hashirama realized something: the bowl cut would look just awful on Tobirama. This sent the young Senju into a state of depression for weeks, even when Tobirama told him his hair would grow out, which it eventually did. After that incident, Hashirama decided bowl cuts were officially out of fashion.


	4. Redhead

**IV. Redhead**

One thing Mito despised greatly was summer, especially Konoha's summer, when the sun would shine brightly and annoyingly hot. The sun would stay up for hours, even during the night, which came as a shock for Mito, who was used to the sun going down, just like it was supposed to. But no, the sun would stay high up in the ever changing sky and practically mock the red-haired woman. And that was the real problem with Mito and the summer; her natural red hair.

Not many people thought twice about how lucky they were when that their hair color was a shade of brown, yellow or even black. Any other color other than her own seemed more than appealing to Mito to the point that she would hide inside her chambers during the hot summer days, making Hashirama and Madara coax and question her to make her emerge.

She wouldn't come out if Hashirama invited her for a swim in the lake with him and Madara. She wouldn't even come out if the air inside their shared house got so thick, you could practically cut it with kunai. No matter what, Mito wouldn't step out underneath that hotly burning sun. Not even when Madara finally did try carrying her outside, because apparently he had got tired of Hashirama's depression over the fact that his wife wouldn't come out (this resulting in a black-eye and bruised ego for Madara).

So in the end, Mito was left alone inside the hot house, making her both irritated and sad over the fact she was a redhead. Because to Mito, only redheads burn easily in the sun. It would result in nothing else than mere pain if they managed to drag her outside. And such pain wasn't unfamiliar to Mito, who had once in her childhood made the mistake to go out in the sun and for an extended period of time, resulting in her whole face, neck and arms turning a sickly red. Oh, the humiliation Mito had felt back then. So now, older and wiser, she decided to stay inside, like the pretty princess that she was. Well, until she decided to finally come outside when Tobirama suggested that she could always use a parasol to shield her fair skin. Yet what Mito didn't know and what Tobirama didn't tell, as he would hold the parasol for her and himself was that, the younger Senju too burned easily.

That's why, the duo would share moments together under the tall tree's shade and such while others would sunbathe, as neither the redhead Uzumaki or snowy-haired Senju could stand the hotly burning sun, this being their own small secret.


	5. Silky hair

**V. Silky hair**

If there was one thing Izuna hated, it was his hair. Yes, as ridiculous as it sounded he hated it, because it was so un-Uchiha like. Or at least from Izuna's mind it was.  
>All of Uchihas had black and spiky hair and Izuna's wasn't any excpetion until he started grow his hair out, just like his beloved big brother. Although, unlike his brother, the rest of Izuna's hair grew straight and was extremely silky. Madara's was spikier than any hedgehog's, and while Madara had a wild mane that no comb could anymore get straight or knock any sense to it, Izuna's hair was as smooth as finest silk. In Izuna's eyes his brother's hair was something someone would get jealous over and he surely did. Why wouldn't his hair be all wild-mane like that and extremely badass? Why did he had to have boring, straight hair that he had to tie into a ponytail so no one would mistake him as a girl?<p>

Oh, the times he spend trying to make his hair all messy and wild-looking. It just kept failing as his hair seemed to naturally settle into an 'untouchable and all neat-looking' state. It seemed nothing would 'ruin' his hair now that it had grown quite long. Only some of the hair top of his head seemingly decided to be 'good hair' and be all spiky while the rest was neat-looking.

Not to mention the time when the poor Uchiha learned that the scatter-brained Hashirama had too decided to grow out his hair. It only brought more salt into his wounds. Hashirama's hair was straight, just like his, neat and all silky-looking. That didn't sit well upon Izuna. Not at all, because he didn't want to get compared to that idiot or be claimed that he was turning into a tree-hugging Senju (those claims resulting in a sudden increase of kunai accidents among Uchiha camps). Yet eventually Izuna came to terms with his silky hair when one day, as he was preparing to cut it, his brother had pretty much questioned his sanity, claiming that his hair was beautiful. If only back then had Izuna known Madara was best friends with that certain Senju, he certainly would have gone through his plan to cut his troublesome hair.


	6. Earrings

**VI. Earrings**

Mito rarely wore earrings. Yes, she had piercings in her ears, but it didn't mean she would still wear them. She had learned from tough experience that using earrings could be extremely deadly to herself.

She could still remember when she had been a little girl and her ears had got pierced, the sensation like small bee stings. It had barely even hurt her as all she could think of was all the beautiful earrings she could wear afterwards. Yet, the all odds were against her as her ears had an infection, which stung greatly and made Mito feel dizzy, until it fortunately went away.

But her bad luck didn't end just there as once she got her first earrings (that were just simple button earrings) she suddenly erupted in itchy red spots in her face. It turned out after research and a lot of patience that Mito had allergy against nickel. This meant that she could only wear golden earrings. This conclusion had made her somewhat sad, because gold was quite pricy, especially in women's jewelry at the time. But luckily for Mito, she belonged to wealthy clan and her position wasn't exactly the lowest in the hierarchy.

So, when Mito finally got her first, real and unproblematic earrings she couldn't be more than happy. But the happiness soon turned into bitterness as her long hair got caught in earrings and soon a few hours were being spent trying (painfully) to get her hair untangled from her earrings. Once Mito had got her hair away from her earrings, without needing to cut it, she took the earrings out and stowed them away in her jewelry box's bottom shelf before taking an elegant, golden ornament which she placed on top of her head. After all, hair ornaments were much more stylish than earrings could ever be.


	7. Red eyes

**VII. Red eyes**

Not many people knew, but Tobirama was in fact color blind. Even he himself hadn't realized it until he had heard group of women talking about how he looked like an Uchiha. Normally, Tobirama wouldn't have paid any mind to gossiping women, but being compared to Uchiha? That was insulting.

So Tobirama had demanded from the women to tell him exactly how he looked like an Uchiha. They had given him a nervous yet slightly pitiful look, before telling it was because his eyes. His ruby red eyes reminded them of the Uchihas' blood-red sharingan.

At first Tobirama had looked them in a passive manner before frowning as he had told them his eyes didn't differ that much from that of his brother Kawarama's. Yet the females had merely said that it was huge difference to have red or brown eyes, all the while giving Tobirama weird looks. Tobirama had left during their babbling about eye colours, wondering about this new piece of information he had got. He had quickly come to that conclusion that his view of seeing things was different. This theory only was getting more support when Hashirama was talking the next day about all kind of different flowers and their unique colors. To Tobirama, all flowers looked exactly same, expect at times when the shape would differ.

With this new information Tobirama realized he should be really careful if conversations came to such thing as 'colors', as everything seemed to be different shades of grey or black and white to him. Not that Tobirama ever fully grasped the concept of 'color' as he hadn't ever seen them and had thought for a long time that all different shades of grey were the 'colors' that normal people could apparently see. It was only years later when he met Mito that his secret was revealed to both her and Hashirama, as it only took a woman's simple question to reveal it.

"Which one is better, the blue dress or the red one?" Because to him, both 'blue' and 'red' looked exactly same; almost black. Tobirama said there wasn't huge difference which one Mito would pick. After all, she looked the same in both. It was his grave mistake, because apparently colors mattered to women a lot of more than men. After that day Tobirama's secret was revealed, but it also taught Mito never to ask Tobirama such things unless her dress choices differed greatly in shade. After all, Tobirama could still pick up the different shades of grey; fifty shades, actually.


	8. Tattoos

**VIII. Tattoos**

It was only Hashirama and him left from their family and because of that, Tobirama knew his brother would do anything to keep him safe. It almost went to ridiculous measures in how Hashirama would make sure Tobirama would be safe; to make sure he would stay back when there would be an attack against the Uchihas, not to use any too dangerous jutsus, and eat three times a day to make sure he would stay healthy… Even though Tobirama was happy he had a big brother to watch his back, Hashirama's behavior was starting to irk him badly. He wasn't a child anymore, for the Sage of the Six Path's sake!

That's why the younger Senju started to plot how to convince his idiotic brother to trust him enough to let him battle in the front line, come up with new (dangerous) jutsus and make sure Hashirama wouldn't scold him like an old lady if he would skip his breakfast. Eventually, Tobirama came to a solution that he knew would turn Hashirama's head and would stop his brother treating him like a piece of glass: to get tattoos.

Tobirama knew getting tattoos was painful, because the painter would actually pierce through your skin with the ink, the bamboo spike going several inches beneath the surface. But he also knew Hashirama was slightly superstitious, so the meaning behind the tattoos would be sentimental. It would tell everybody he was being protected, because getting a tattoo was a risk itself and could end up badly if it were to get infected. One morning when Tobirama came to meet his brother, face tattooed, it was understandable that Hashirama was both shocked yet proud of Tobirama; calling him strong and brave for getting them.

If only Hashirama had knew Tobirama had fully calculated the benefits he would get when he would get those tattoos, Hashirama wouldn't have gifted Tobirama with such praising words. Though, after a few days of getting the tattoos, Tobirama's face hurt more than enough, making him mentally promise that he wouldn't ever get anymore tattoos. Although the look in his enemy's eyes before their death was definitely worth all of the pain he had felt while taking them.


	9. Beautiful

**IX. Beautiful**

Even though Mito was a highly-skilled kunoichi and embarked on many mission, she never got scars. Mito liked to think she was professional when it came to ninja skills and a perfect wife because she had flawless skin. Of course, she had got bruises and abrasions over the years, but nothing that time and ointments wouldn't fix.

This all changed when she got married with battle torn Hashirama. Her mind started to change slightly. She knew for a fact that Hashirama was more professional when it came to ninja skills than her, yet his body was covered with scars. But each and every scar held a story of their own that Hashirama shared with Mito in the late hours of nights after their love making. And after each story, Mito would admire Hashirama more and find him even more attractive. She would caress each scar and even kiss them, while Hashirama would kiss her faultless skin. Yet when Hashirama said he was proud of her perfect skin, she would feel uncertain.

It was obvious that Hashirama worshipped her perfect body and every part of it, so what if her flawless skin got permanent marks? What if it wouldn't be perfect anymore? Would Hashirama still love her, despite her flaws? After all, a wife should always be the most presentable in front of her husband.

Though when Mito eventually got scars into her skin, she couldn't help but feel both proud yet somewhat nervous about it. Proud, because she had got them while giving birth to her and Hashirama's first child. Nervous, because what about when they would return to their nightly sessions? But after the first time when she and Hashirama were alone together after their child's birth, her worries about her now unflawed skin went fully away.

After all, when Hashirama was hovering above her, kissing her skin like he used to and not even missing her scars, there was this one word that left his lips that was the sweetest symphony to Mito's ears: "Beautiful."


	10. Symbolic

**X. Symbolic**

Not many people realize, but having long hair can be really dangerous. It can easily get stuck into tree branches, especially if you are a shinobi. An enemy can yank it during a deciding battle or it can just get generally in the way.

Yet Madara had decided to grow his hair long. This decision had ended up in that; his father did give Madara a talk about how impractical it would be, not to mention how girly it was. Unfortunately once Madara made up his mind about something he would have his way, even if it meant his father didn't like it. This was something that Uchiha Tajima brought up each passing day for the next month as Madara refused to cut his hair, it slowly starting to grow longer.

As each day passed, Madara's hair did grow and so did his powers, it being like a sign of his greatness for the future. Because if there was one thing Madara knew, anyone who had long hair and was a shinobi meant that they were more talented than anyone else. After all, it was a sign of surviving because hair could only grow when you were alive.

So, when Madara's brother Izuna died, for a moment he played with the idea of cutting his long hair for the symbolic reason of his mourning. But he soon casted it away, because there was still one more battle before he could do it, because he wanted to be in his most strongest state when he would face the Senju; only after then, when he won, could he be weak and cut his hair and mourn his brother.


End file.
